


inescapable

by fallfromstars



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallfromstars/pseuds/fallfromstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They both worry about bothering each other: Clark doesn’t want to separate Lois from her scoop and Lois doesn’t want to separate Clark from his duties, and when they both realize this, they can’t help but laugh." 50 sentence collection for 1sentence fic challenge on LJ, Epsilon set. Seasons 4-10. [Clark KentxLois Lane]</p>
            </blockquote>





	inescapable

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning: this sentence collection goes everywhere. For a while, I thought about actually organizing this stuff from S4-S10 so it would go in order, but I got really lazy and decided to keep the Epsilon prompts in their original order. Guess which each one is from!! Personal experience also qualifies, so if you are a certain boy, you will get things that nobody else will, meaning this is, in its own little way, for you especially. :)

**Motion**   
He is used to superspeed, to racing through cornfields and Smallville streets at a hundred miles an hour while she’s used to aircraft carriers and Humvees running over jagged terrain as fast as they can go, so it’s no wonder they don’t get along at first, him with his straight lines and her with her curves.   
  
**Cool**   
When she first arrives in Smallville, she realizes that she has finally found the lamest place in America, and that Clark Kent, the so-called hometown football hero, is probably the lamest boy in the lamest place in the country.   
  
**Young**   
They are in their thirties by the time they finally exchange vows after Superman crushes an elevator bomb in his fist; if their high school selves could see them now, they would probably simltaneously  _die_ of embarrassment.   
  
**Last**   
She’s not used to love lasting because of death or bigger commitments or someone else always getting in the way, so when they’re dating, she kicks him to the curb time and again to remind herself she might still be able to escape this if she has to.   
  
**Wrong**   
She is in tears when she tells him they can’t get married because she would only be in his way “and it wouldn’t just be  _fair_ , Clark,” and he realizes that she has never been more wrong.   
  
**Gentle**   
She had paid enough attention to notice how he treated Lana like a porcelain doll, like the slightest little pressure would have broken her; when he tries to pull the same crap with her later, she tells him that she’s an Army brat and she can handle herself just fine, but thanks.   
  
**One**   
He realizes she’s the one when she reveals that she’d known he was the Blur and was just waiting for him to tell her; that alone speaks volumes and he has to restrain from making love to her right there in the middle of the filing cabinets.   
  
**Thousand**   
He saves about a thousand people a week from close call accidents while she saves about a thousand people a week from misinformation and opinions-as-fact; they are both heroes in their own right.   
  
**King**   
He stands naked in that cornfield as if he’s king of the entire freaking planet, and she wonders why the hell he thinks he’s so untouchable if he can’t even remember his own name and has the conversational skills of a recluse.   
  
**Learn**   
Lois has a lot to learn like how to go to the Fortress and not complain about the cold and how to read Kryptonian and how to brace herself when he speeds away and how to also brace herself, later, when Superman takes her for a flight over Metropolis.   
  
**Blur**   
The first time the Blur talks to her, she is all heartbeat and high breaths; the first time he kisses her, she is glad that she is no longer stuck between him and Clark.   
  
**Wait**   
She has to wait before she commits to labels; the last time she rushed into things and he rushed into things, they both ended up on the sidelines with broken hearts, and she wants him to be the one who will work.   
  
**Change**   
She likes the way she holds himself differently as Superman, all bulletproof confidence, keeping the world spinning, flashing his pearly whites to her after every question, and always saying, ever-so-politely with farmboy charm: “Yes, Miss Lane.”    
  
**Command**   
“Smallville, did you get my coffee?” she’ll snap; he always replies with, “It’s next to you, Lois.”   
  
**Hold**   
When his arms are around her, she is warm and safe and happy; when her arms are around him, he is safe and content—and  _home_ .   
  
**Need**   
They both charge in opposite directions from the  _Planet_  to do different interviews and stop different evils, but at the end of the day, they both like being home, like being with each other, like being able to rest against each other after the long day is over.   
  
**Vision**   
Even after they have been together for some time, she still thinks that “microvision” is a really stupid name.   
  
**Attention**   
At first, she worries so badly that she won’t be able to handle coming second after the world, but when the world is on its best behavior and she gets him all to herself, that’s all the attention she really needs.   
  
**Soul**   
He’d wondered whether or not Kryptonians believed in souls or whether or not he even had one; after he marries Lois, he’s sure he has one and that it’s also healthy because of her.   
  
**Picture**   
They have portraits of each other on each other’s desks; Clark’s picture on Lois’ desk is a crisp picture of him in a suit flashing his pearly whites and Lois’ picture on Clark’s desk is her at a monster truck rally screaming her head off.   
  
**Fool**   
Love makes fools of people, Lois Lane thinks, and while it may work out for Clark Kent and Lana—the future Mrs. Clark Kent—I’d be lucky as hell if it ever worked out for me.   
  
**Mad**   
When Clark is angry he punches the sides of barns and lets out soundless screams a thousand miles above ground, his rage unseen; when Lois is angry she is a hurricane, a force of nature, making everyone around her nervous for their life.   
  
**Child**   
They may never be able to have a biological one of their own, but Clark thinks fondly of all the children he saves and Lois is proud to be a role model to young reporters, so they really have many children, he says, all over the world.   
  
**Now**   
They both have to decide not to worry about the future and what may happen if it never works out and what happens if she knows Clark’s secret and what happens if he knows things about her she doesn’t tell anyone—and live in the now.   
  
**Shadow**   
She worries about getting lost in his shadow, about Lois Lane the reporter being swallowed by the Blur that she follows, so she busts her ass and kicks her way through stories and proves herself on her own terms to remind everyone that she’s not just “the Blur’s girl, the vigilante sympathizer,” but is also Lois Lane, ace reporter.   
  
**Goodbye**   
Lana’s letter has left him in pieces on the floor; Lois has never been good at this whole comforting thing but nonetheless tries to help him realize that while it’s true that Lana has said goodbye, the sun will still shine tomorrow.   
  
**Hide**   
She isn’t one to sit on the sidelines and hide from danger and neither is he; she holds up cameras and recorders to it while he solves it, and they lead the people who did hide back into the light.   
  
**Fortune**   
Best bachelorette party ever…?   
  
**Safe**   
They are each other’s harbors at the end of the long days, after days of disabling bombs and exposing dirty political practices and copying papers and digging through paper archives, and the farm is the safest place they know.   
  
**Ghost**   
The memory of Lana hangs over him the same way the memory of Oliver hung over her; she decides that she’s going to help him schuck it off in the hopes that she can learn how to as well.   
  
**Book**   
She pores over the “dummy’s guide to Kryptonian culture,” as she calls it, determined to learn everything she can so that Clark doesn’t have to feel so  _alien_  all the time.   
  
**Eye**   
She knows she’ll lose any argument where she looks at him in his eyes because they’re impossible to resist with that ethereal shade of blue-green with endless compassion behind them; she conducts most of her arguments with her back turned away from him for this exact reason.   
  
**Never**   
They only play  _never have I ever_ once because it quickly became unfair and they had to think about Lois’ liver and stomach and overall health.   
  
**Sing**   
He can’t carry a tune to save his life and she is only powerful when bolstered by karaoke music, but she makes him want to compose a symphony in space and he makes her want to sing from the rooftops like every cheesy musical she hated when she was growing up.   
  
**Sudden**   
They are so close together, so very close, but Lana Lang’s sudden arrival to the barnyard wedding sends Lois’ heart careening down to her stomach and she has to excuse herself.   
  
**Stop**   
Amber Waves is onstage and she is beautiful and wonderful but she’s still  _Lois_ , and when she eyes him in the crowd, he wishes the world would just stop and swallow him up to spare him this humiliation.   
  
**Time**   
She’s still never really liked taking journeys alone with the Legion ring; as far as she knows, she’s fine with waiting to see whatever the future has to offer…as long as Clark can be there with her when she gets there.   
  
**Wash**   
She likes taking his shirts right out of the dryer before he has a chance to get to them so she can walk around in them because she’s never really gotten to do it before and she likes it and doesn’t mind him teasing her for it.   
  
**Torn**   
After her little superpower run-in with Jor-El, she is worried that he will be torn between the world and her and she can’t abide that, but he tells her she has all of him, not just part, and nothing will change that.   
  
**History**   
She used to be terrible at it and could barely remember any presidents’ names and preferred current events, but after reading the dummy’s guide to Kryptonian culture, she’s gotten a lot better…at least when she has to name Kryptonian leaders.   
  
**Power**   
When she worries that she is so ordinary next to him and she could never be anything in comparison, he only laughs and says that it takes a superwoman to be with a superman, and that’s all it takes.   
  
**Bother**   
They both worry about bothering each other: Clark doesn’t want to separate Lois from her scoop and Lois doesn’t want to separate Clark from his duties, and when they both realize this, they can’t help but laugh.   
  
**God**   
She takes particular pride in seeing him every day at the  _Planet_ , meek and quiet before others as if he wasn’t truly a god, as if he wasn’t truly more amazing than anyone else could ever hope to be.   
  
**Wall**   
He likes pushing her up against walls in her private office in between lunch breaks, nipping at her neck and replying to her requests with vigorous movements and quiet, low murmurs of “ _Yes, Miss Lane_ .”    
  
**Naked**   
Lois Lane has never been one to resist a naked man and so it takes all her courage to remember that just because a man is naked and good-looking does not mean he can’t also be batshit crazy.   
  
**Drive**   
Clark is cautious and courteous behind the wheel, soft and yielding and polite; Lois drives like she’s being pursued by three cop cars and a Secret Service van, especially when it’s on her way to get coffee.   
  
**Harm**   
He worries that so much harm will come to her and tethers himself by keeping an ear on her heartbeat, but when she goes to her dojo or screams and curses herself raw at a monster truck rally, he’s reminded that she can also take care of herself.   
  
**Precious**   
Old Blue is perched on the window and Shelby is always there when they come home, and they hold their loved, precious things close, glad to have a place where they will always belong.   
  
**Hunger**   
Clark Kent grew up with home-cooked breakfasts of eggs and bacon and ham but when Lois Lane wakes up, she only craves two things: maple donuts and cheap, black coffee.   
  
**Believe**   
When she was a child, Lois Lane believed in a prince charming for each and every girl; now, she believes that most men aren’t worthwhile but that hers— _her_  Superman—is worth believing in, no matter what.


End file.
